I Know Why (and So Do You)
by Hana Noiazei
Summary: With the help of his trusty viola, Henrik decides to pour his heart out to his beloved Stellan... and makes a daunting request in the process.


He's practiced every day this week (a miracle, really), his fingers are blistered and his neck is covered in hickeys unfortunately inflicted by his viola and not Stellan, but Henrik knows it's all going to be worth it.

He taps his bow against his knee, taking another deep breath. He slips a hand into his pocket, touching the little box inside.

_I can do this_, he tells himself.

The library's quiet, as all libraries are, but every idle flip of a page, every scratch of the librarian's pen feels like a million decibels to Henrik. It's not until he looks at the clock does he realise it's three fifty-five, five minutes before he's to meet up with Stellan.

Viola in hand, he heads for an outdoor area outside the library. The frost-covered grass crunches under his feet as he sits down at a table, sweeping snow off the chair before he does so. Like how a mother fusses over her children, he flits around the table, transporting little trinkets out of the library and onto the translucent glass of the table.

The wind whistles.

He tunes his viola.

When he sets down his viola again, the door swings open and Stellan walks out, wrapping his scarf around him. "Sorry I'm late," he says, "got a little caught up in a lesson."

"No, no, it's fine." Henrik gently places his viola on his chair and goes to peck Stellan on the lips. "I had just enough time to tune my viola."

Stellan only just then notices his instrument, lying there on his frosted-glass chair. "You brought it out today?"

Henrik picks it up, beaming. "Yeah! I wanted to, uh, celebrate a little. Do you remember what today is?"

His face softens. "How could I forget? Fifteen years ago, I was reading right there, at that seat - " Stellan waves his hand at the chair - "when a loudmouth snatched my book right out of my hands and spoiled the ending for me."

"And you chased me all around the library and made me buy you hot chocolate as an apology." Henrik gestures at the table, where a still-steaming cup of hot chocolate stands. "Hot chocolate with coffee-flavoured marshmallows, to be specific."

Taking the cup of hot chocolate, he sips at it. "I remember you being so surprised at a four-year-old having coffee, until you realised they were only in the marshmallows."

"Idiot."

"That's me." Henrik grins. "Your stupidly sappy boyfriend of five years and best friend of fifteen, here to play that song we always sang as kids."

He takes a deep breath, slowly raising the viola to his shoulder. "I really hope you remember."

He starts to play.

"_Why do robins sing in December_  
_Long before the springtime is due?_  
_And even though it's snowing,_  
_Violets are growing,_  
_I know why and so do you._"

"We heard it on the radio one day," Stellan reminisces, "your singing was terrible back then. Luckily for me, it's gotten much better since then." He smiles, just a little bit.

"Come on, sing along!"

"Oh, all right."

"_Why do breezes sigh ev'ry evening,_  
_Whispering your name as they do?_  
_And why have I the feeling_  
_Stars are on my ceiling,_  
_I know why and so do you._"

Stellan clears his throat, taking another sip of hot chocolate. "We used to sing this every day. Sometimes, we'd play the piano while singing, even though neither of us knew how to."

Henrik laughs and shifts a little to play a chord. "People always thought we were a little weird, huh? Two boys in love, singing a song from sixty years ago."

"_When you smile at me,_  
_I hear gypsy violins._  
_When you dance with me,_  
_I'm in heaven when the music begins._"

"In our second year of high school, when we were stupid fifteen-year-olds, we performed this in front of the entire class." Henrik winces, feeling the cold wind blow on his neck. "I think the video's still on YouTube."

He sways in time to the music. "An eternal homage to our younger years," Stellan quips, "at least we're smarter now, or I hope we are."

"_I can see the sun when it's raining,_  
_Hiding ev'ry cloud from my view,_  
_And why do I see rainbows_  
_When you're in my arms?_  
_I know why and so do you._"

"You sentimental fool." Stellan's eyes are awash with happiness as Henrik plays the interlude. "You saccharine, sweet, perfect fool."

"That's me." Henrik winks. "Now, listen hard, okay? I wrote this part myself."

His eyes widen ever so slightly. "Henrik Dansen, writing lyrics? I've rubbed off on you, obviously."

"_When you smile at me,_  
_I feel as though I can fly._  
_When you're here with me,_  
_My endless love I can never hide_."

He ends the song there, seeing his boyfriend look a little confused - as he predicted. "There's one verse left."

"Mmhmm." Placing his violin back on the tablecloth, Henrik pats his pocket and slowly lowers himself on one knee. "I've got that covered."

Snow, immaculate and white, descends from the sky as he pulls the box out of his pocket and sings.

"_Why's this little box in my pocket,_  
_Coloured in your favourite shade of blue?_  
_Though now I'm only singing,_  
_Soon wedding bells'll be ringing,_  
_I know why and so do you._"

"Hey," Henrik presents the box to Stellan, smiling nervously. "Sing with me."

"O-Okay."

"_I know why and so do you_."

Their voices fade into the chilly winter air, and Henrik starts to panic. "Oh. Uh, well. I, um, I… you see, I had that really fancy song thing all planned, and I-I never really planned on how to - how to actually do this."

Stellan can't help smiling. "Typical."

Henrik screams internally, numbed fingers struggling to open the box. "So, well, what I'm trying to say is, uh, we've known each other since we were little kids, and I've loved you ever since we've started going out. Like, I really, really love you. So, Stellan Bondevik, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

He opens the box, revealing a modest silver ring. A single snowflake falls on top of the little azurite embedded at the top, slowly melting. Henrik looks at Stellan, whose hands fly to wipe at his eyes. "Stell?"

Dashing towards Henrik and throwing his arms around him, Stellan laughs, kissing him. "Of course."


End file.
